Redux
by Aldea0402
Summary: Season five, from a different perspective. All of our beloved characters will be present, and maybe a few new ones. Will contain spoilers for season 5. Tony&Michelle, Jack, Audrey
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N- Set directly before the events of Day 5. This is a rewrite of season 5, some events that we saw onscreen will be in this story…. Some won't. g So, I'll put a spoiler warning on this just in case.

"Redux"

Chapter One

The Night Before

Memories are often strange things.

Sometimes, you have to think hard, struggle to recall something as simple as what you ate for lunch the day before, or when your best friend's brother's girlfriend's birthday is.

Sometimes, they are painful; a constant reminder of a tragic event that you just wish you could forget and never have it be part of your life again.

Sometimes, for people like Jack Bauer, they are all that you have left of a life that you were forced to leave behind. .

Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler. Two of the closest friends he'd ever had in his life. The same job that tore their seemingly perfect marriage apart had torn Jack's life right out from under him. The last he'd seen either of them was eighteen months earlier, when they'd secretly snuck Jack out of CTU to begin his new life. According to Chloe, they'd gotten remarried in a civil ceremony the day after Jack had left Los Angeles. Chloe didn't speak of them often, just that they were well.

Kim. His beloved daughter who'd been forced to suffer over and over because of Jack's dedication to his country. It pained Jack to hear Chloe recount Kim's life in the past eighteen months, including a horrible bout with depression, divorce and loss of visitation with the little girl she'd helped raise for over two years.

Audrey. The mere thought of his last words with her tore him up inside. Just moments before Audrey and her Father had been taken captive by terrorists under the leadership of Habib Marwan, Audrey had taken the initiative and confessed that she was falling in love with Jack. He'd been taken aback at first, unsure of how to respond, instead he took the safe road and left the room.

But while driving to CTU, he chastised himself. It wasn't the right choice. His own fears of losing yet someone else that he loved betrayed him He knew, and had known for a long time that he had fallen in love with Audrey. He had to tell her, and when they got alone again, he wanted nothing more than to open the rest of his soul to her. Together, they could plan their future, and for the first time in a very, very long time, Jack began to believe in happily ever after.

However, Jack Bauer's life wasn't a fairytale, nor would it ever be. Twenty four hours later Jack stood by helplessly and watched as Audrey began to slowly pull away from him. The final blow to Jack's heart had been hearing Audrey tearfully scream at him that she hated him, like he was some sort of monster that she couldn't even stand to share breathing space with.

Before the fateful call from David Palmer, Audrey had touched Jack gently as she had so many times before. Only that time, it was to tell him that she DID love him, but couldn't reconcile the person he was with the real him that she was forced to get to know that day.

Jack would lay alone in his bed and feel his body ache for her, craving the feel of her skin, the smell of her hair as he buried his face in it.

Sleep just wouldn't come to him on nights like this. As he tossed and turned alone in his rented room, he thought about Diane and her son Derek. He'd initially rented the room from Diane in the suggestion of his boss at the oil company. Her son Derek had immediately shown wariness towards him, even more so now that he and Diane had begun spending more and more time together.

They'd been out a few times, and Jack truly enjoyed her company. Though they hadn't taken their relationship to the next level, Jack knew that for him to ever be able to lead any semblance of a normal life, he'd have to let go of the past and just live… live the life he was now leading as Frank Flynn, oil rig worker and boyfriend to Diane Huxley.

Yet when any attempt at spending alone time with Diane presented itself, Jack would be flooded with thoughts of Audrey, and his mind would often wonder what she was doing at that very moment. He'd quickly extricate himself from the situation and head to his room, alone with memories of a life that was in the palm of his hand, and just as quickly slapped away from him like Audrey's hand when she struck him in CTU medical.

Now, lying in bed thinking about her, he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing at that very moment, and if, by some chance, she was thinking about him too.

The last thought Jack had for the night was that if blessed sleep would finally come, Audrey would be foremost in his dreams.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 1a

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Redux"

Chapter 2

The Night Before

Tony Almeida sighed as he used his fist to bunch his pillow up under his head. Finally giving up on finding a comfortable position, he lifted his head to glance at the closed bathroom door.

"Michelle, what are you doing in there?" He huffed because, of course, it was her fault that he couldn't sleep unless she was curled against him. It was almost as though his entire existence depended on her, like a symbiosis that neither of them ever wanted to be without again.

She eventually opened the bathroom door with a smile adorning her face. The tiredness overtaking his mind caused his cranky retort to her good mood.

"Yeah, you smile. I'm sleeping." He gruffed.

Michelle rolled her eyes and climbed onto the foot of the bed, slowly making her way up until she sat on her knees next to him. She watched him expectantly and when she didn't get the response she wanted, she nudged Tony with her legs.

"Tony-" she started.

He sighed but didn't open his eyes. "We've got an important meeting early tomorrow Michelle."

"I know that, but this is important too." She said softly.

He turned over on his back and opened his eyes to look at her incredulously. "What could possibly be so important that you have to keep me awake."

She smiled seductively and climbed on top of him, sitting gently on his stomach while straddling him. The edges of Tony's mouth twitched as he brought his hands up to rest on her lower back.

"Uh yeah, okay, I think I can stay awake for a while yet." He said, finally allowing his face to break into a smile.

Michelle continued to smile but shook her head 'no' slowly. "That's not what's so important." She said secretly.

Tony's brows furrowed, wondering exactly what she was up to. "Since when isn't me making love to the most beautiful women in the world not important."

Tony received the expected response. Michelle blushed and grinned, dropping her gaze shyly away from him for a moment. Finally, she raised her eyes up and took a deep breath.

"This is a present for you." She said slowly. Tony's eyebrows shot up but she again shook her head. "Huh-uh. Close your eyes." She commanded.

Tony liked this game already. Closing his eyes his entire body sprung to life when he left her lean down to kiss him, her breasts separated from his bare skin by only a thin tank top pressing gently into him as her lips connected with his.

He could feel her shifting slightly again and place something small and unfamiliar feeling on his chest. Taking a deep breath, she told him; "Okay, open your eyes."

Tony slowly opened his eyes and focused on the small, white plastic that was lying on his chest. He had no idea what it was, but whatever it was it certainly was important to Michelle.

Realization and excitement suddenly flooded Tony's senses. His breath caught in his throat as he slowly reached up to pick up the stick.

The tip was blue.

"Michelle?" He asked, hoping beyond hope that the blue indicator meant what he thought it did.

Her brilliant smile and tear stained eyes was all the answer he needed. He jumped forward and grabbed her, flipping her beneath him and lying on top of her.

"Tell me-"he whispered breathlessly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and announced excitedly; "We're going to have a baby!"

Tony's good night of sleep was quickly lost in the woman who had made his world.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 1b

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N- I know this has got to be the longest darn set up of a story in history, but I promise this is it. By the end of this chapter we'll be moving directly into Day 5.

"Redux"

Chapter 1c

Two Years Earlier

Jack Bauer moved quickly through his apartment to grab a bottle of cold water from the fridge. He'd just returned from a quick jog before showering and waiting to see if Audrey would call.

He flopped unceremoniously on to the couch and began draining the bottle, his mind already elsewhere.

Audrey.

Audrey Heller Raines; his co-worker, daughter of his boss who also happened to be the Secretary of Defense, and wife of a man he'd yet to meet named Paul Raines.

Jack winced.

Audrey was indeed a married woman, though he found out only weeks before that she'd separated from her husband. He grinned at how he'd unceremoniously blurted out "I thought you were married" in response to Audrey's invitation to dinner three weeks ago.

It was very rare that Audrey let her 'work demeanor' slip out of place. Jack had been surprised at her sudden invitation, and his ill chosen response caused Audrey to quickly backpedal and begin to retreat inside of herself again.

Jack was just starting to get used to seeing Audrey's professional demeanor slip away. He'd been working at the Department of Defense for four months, having chosen this office job and the possibility of a normal life instead of taking one of the many jobs offered to him which involved danger and field work.

But after losing Teri, almost losing Kim on several occasions, the toll it had taken on him and his loved ones, Jack wanted nothing more than to live a normal life; to be able to go home at night and not have to worry about being called up in the middle of the night to save the world.

Well, maybe that was an exaggeration.

Okay, not entirely.

Jack had immediately been impressed with Audrey Raines when he'd met her on his first day at DoD. It wasn't until later that he'd learned she was Secretary Heller's daughter. Jack admired her professionalism, even when dealing with her father.

Audrey didn't get her job because she was James Heller's daughter. She got her job because she'd earned it. They had worked together for weeks before Jack began learning a little bit more about her; usually while working late nights.

Jack began to be intrigued with his co-worker, probably more than he should. He noticed one day that she wasn't wearing her wedding ring, but didn't pay much attention to it.

So when Audrey had quite nervously asked him out to dinner on the following night, Jack couldn't help but state the obvious to her.

Audrey had immediately apologized, telling him that she shouldn't have asked him. As she began to walk away Jack had taken her arm gently and stopped her. Jack wasn't sure why he'd stopped her, except for the overwhelming feeling that something very important was suddenly slipping away from him.

"Audrey, don't apologize." He'd said to her softly. Audrey didn't make eye contact with him as she pulled her arm away and turned to leave. Just as quickly, she stopped and turned to him again.

"For the record Jack, my husband and I separated months ago. I'm not THAT type of person." She'd said with steel in her voice.

She turned quickly on her heel and retreated into her office, closing the door behind her.

Jack felt like a total ass. It had obviously taken a lot for Audrey to summon up the courage to ask him out, and he'd squashed her courage in a matter of seconds.

Making a decision, he walked up and knocked on her door, not sure what to do if she didn't answer. He heard her call "Come in", so he took a deep breath and enteredr.

The expression on her face was unreadable, but it was one that he'd never seen before. His mind was racing, so he made a quick decision.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to insinuate that you were the type to cheat on her husband." He stuttered. Sighing, he forced a small smile.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" He offered his hand out to her. "Hi, I'm Jack Bauer. I just moved here from Los Angeles four months ago and I'd love to have dinner with you tomorrow night."

Audrey had studied his hand for several moments before reaching her own out. "Nice to meet you Mr. Bauer."

Then she smiled, a beautiful smile that lit up her entire face. Jack had never seen her smile like that before.

He was hooked.

Now, three weeks and almost a dozen dates later, Jack knew that he was really, really hooked. Their first dinner had been subdued, mostly talking about their childhoods and why they chose the line of work they were in. Chaste kisses on the cheek had over time turned into shy kisses on the lips. Last night before dinner, even those had turned more passionate, leading to Jack almost wanting to throw her down to the ground right in the parking lot of the restaurant before going in.

During dinner, they held hands over the table as they talked softly, mostly about her brother and how he had changed when their mother died. When the sadness of her mother's death hit her, Audrey fiddled with Jack's hand silently, finally lifting it and bring it to her lips for a quick kiss.

That was when she noticed the tattoo on his arm, usually concealed under the long sleeve shirts he wore to work. She pushed his sleeve back to study the artwork before smirking. "Now that's a story I'd like to hear." She said with a grin.

But looking into his eyes, her grin faded. "What is it Jack?" She asked.

Jack was silent for a moment as he studied her hand that continued to hold on to his. "I'll tell you, but not here." He said quietly.

They paid the check and went for a walk in a park across the street. There, all alone in the dark, Jack told her the story of one of the darkest times in his life. He knew that she already knew of his heroin addiction, but she didn't stop him. Instead, she listened, holding his hand tightly as he told her everything, including the sickening feeling of the ax blow that took Chase's arm and his execution of Ryan Chapelle.

When he'd finished his story, he half expected her to jump up and run, never to look twice in his direction again. He sat silently, head dropped, his gaze locked on his own hands as he fiddled with them.

Audrey let his words sink in before reaching out and taking his face in her hands and bringing his lips to hers. This kiss was unlike any they'd shared before leaving them both breathless. Audrey nibbled gently on his upper lip before finally pulling completely away from him.

Jack knew that Audrey had an early morning breakfast meeting with her Father the next day, so he suggested they end the night. Audrey looked disappointed, but smiled gently and stood, bringing Jack with her as they walked back to the restaurant hand in hand.

"I'll call you tomorrow when I'm free." She'd promised..

Jack wasn't so sure that she would.

The tale that he'd just shared with her was enough to sicken him, let alone a women who'd never stepped foot into CTU, let alone understand the sacrifices agents were forced to make everyday.

A knock on his door drew him out of his reverie. He looked out of the peep hole and was surprised to see Audrey waiting for him to answer.

He unlocked the door and opened it for her. "Hey-" He said, still a bit surprised that she was there.

"Hi. I thought I'd just come over instead of calling-" She began clearly wanting to say more.

"Sure, come on in." He said, noticing by her attire and upswept hair that she'd come straight to his apartment after her breakfast meeting.

"We need to talk-" She started.

Jack's heart sank. Last night began with him sharing dinner with the first woman he could see himself sharing his life with since Kate Warner, only to have the reality of his life scare her away… just like Kate.

He sighed and muttered "Yeah." Before flopping back on to the couch and picking up his bottle of water.

Audrey hesitated for a moment before moving to sit next to him, kicking off her shoes and tucking her feet underneath herself as she sat.

"You ended last night so abruptly, I thought maybe you wouldn't want to see me today." She said softly, not looking directly at him.

Jack shook his head. "No, that wasn't it at all. I just- I'd dumped a lot on your plate. I thought maybe you'd want time to think about being with me."

Audrey looked at him finally. "Jack, the fact that you bared yourself to me like that last night meant so much to me. I- I wanted to do the same."

"Nothing in your past could compare to the atrocities in mine." Jack said, breaking her gaze and looking down at the floor.

Audrey nodded almost impreceptively. "True. You've been through situations that I can't even imagine. But… it felt like such a gift you bestowed me. I wanted to give that back wto you."

Jack's eyebrows furrowed and he turned to look at her. "I don't understand."

Audrey was quiet for a moment as she pulled her thoughts together. "You bared your soul to me, now I get to bare mine to you."

"I met Paul when I was in college. He was handsome and fun to be around, definitely on the fast track in business school. We dated until shortly after graduation before we mutually agreed to go our separate ways. It wasn't a bad break up, we stayed friends. And though I dated other people, I realized that I missed Paul. I missed talking to him, and the way that we used to sit and share everything about our days with each other, no matter how trivial."

"We bumped into each other again about eight years ago at a party here in DC. Without taking the time to get to know each other… or the people we had become I should say, we allowed ourselves to get swept up in meeting each other again and jumped back into our relationship. We lived together for almost a year before we got married. It didn't take long for me to realize that it was a huge mistake."

Audrey paused for a moment allowing Jack a moment to intervene. "Did he hurt you?"

Audrey shook her head. "No, oh no. Not physically. Paul's not that type of person. I don't think I've ever heard him raise his voice more than a few times. Our marriage was good at first. Nothing spectacular but I thought that was just this newlywed thing, that we needed time to adjust. We were both workaholics, which didn't help the situation any."

She blushed a little before continuing. "Paul was just never very giving in… in the bedroom. I'd had other sexual partners before we were married and I knew what I liked… and didn't like. But Paul wasn't about that…. He's about the same thing on the same day of the week. I was okay with that for a while because the rest of our relationship was good, so I lived with it. But eventually I got bored."

Jack felt his blood begin to pump a little harder at the mere thought of Audrey, lying naked beneath him, telling him exactly what she wanted. "What happened?" He whispered in a strained voice.

She shrugged. "I wasn't asking for a lot. I just wanted to cuddle up to him afterwards instead of having him grunt, groan, finish and turn away from me to go to sleep. I lived with it for such a long time, finally, when the rest of our marriage began to deteriorate, I tried to talk to him about it. He made me feel ashamed, like I was asking something horrible of him when he working so hard to build a good life for us. Who knows, maybe I was." She finished softly, again looking down in her lap to avoid his gaze.

Jack used a finger to lift her chin to face him. "Hey, you didn't do anything wrong. He shouldn't have made you feel that way."

Audrey nodded slightly. "Work was the only thing he felt was important in his life. It took me a long time, but I realized that Paul was good at manipulating me. I don't even think he knows he's doing it. He just makes me feel so vulnerable… and so exposed. I don't like feeling that way. It got to the point where we'd go days, sometimes even weeks without seeing or speaking to each other. That was when I drew the line and ended it. I packed my bags and moved out. It took him 5 days to realize I was gone." She snorted ironically.

Jack took her hands in his and rubbed them gently with his thumbs. "Audrey-" He began.

She again wouldn't meet his gaze, staring at some invisible spot on her skirt. "Audrey-" He tried again. She took another moment before lifting her eyes to his.

"Paul's a fool for not realizing what he had." He told her.

"Maybe." She replied unsure.

Jack pulled on her hands abruptly catching Audrey off guard until he'd pulled her into his lap facing him, each of her legs on either side of his.

"There's no maybe about it. You're brilliant, and beautiful, and caring. If Paul couldn't see that then it's his loss."

Audrey blushed again and dropped her eyes to Jack's chest, her breathing a little ragged when she realized the position Jack had pulled her into.

Jack rubbed her cheeks gently as he whispered; "Paul should have cherished you; spiritually as well as physically."

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It's over now."

Jack shook his head. "No, no it's not. It's just beginning for us."

He brought his face to hers, kissing her chastely before their mutual passion ignited. They kissed hungrily as time seemed to stand still. Their lips broke apart as Jack worked his way to her ear and down her neck as Audrey tilted her head to allow him better access.

Jack eventually pulled away from her, staring into her eyes as he reached behind her head to undo the clip that held her hair up. It cascaded down her shoulders laying to rest midway down her back and cascading around her face.

His breath caught in his throat as he drank in the sight of her. He studied every curve, every contour, every freckle and committed them to memory.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered.

She smiled gently and took his hand, placing it on the bare skin above her knee. Her eyes closed gently as she slid it slowly up her leg and under her skirt.

XXXXX

Jack jumped awake in his room, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body. He glanced quickly around the room looking for any sign of Audrey before realization struck him.

Audrey wasn't here. He was no longer Jack Bauer. He was Frank Flynn, a man Audrey Raines didn't know.

He cursed himself, knowing full well that if he kept thinking about her, he would keep dreaming about her. If he kept this up, he'd never be able to move on with his life.

Glancing at the clock he realized that it would be going off soon telling him that it was time to start his day. He sighed and reached forward to turn it off.

Climbing gingerly out of bed and trying to forget the ache he still felt for Audrey he went out to the front step of his room and sat in the cool morning air.

He saw a light go on in the upstairs of the main house and realized that Diane was getting up to start her day. Looking up at the remaining stars that were fighting the first rays of sunlight for possession of the sky, he focused on a particularly bright star and thought about how much it twinkled like Audrey's eyes when she laughed.

XXXXX

Less than an hour away in Los Angeles, Audrey Heller sat on the balcony of her hotel, unable to sleep. She smiled gently when she heard someone moving up behind her, yawning and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing out here in your pajamas?" He asked.

Audrey shrugged and turned to him. "Just woke up early. I have to get ready to head to CTU soon anyway."

Kevin nodded and stooped down in front of her. "Are you going to be okay, going back there after all this time?" He asked.

She nodded unconvincingly. "I'm going to have to be."

Kevin smiled slightly and patted her on the knee. He quietly made his way back to bed as Audrey glanced up into the sky.

Funny, she never noticed how bright stars looked like Jack's dimples when he smiled.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Redux"  
Chapter 2

Jack sighed as he slung his gear into a heap in his room.

It wasn't as if he HAD to work, but after the night he'd had, he would have preferred having something to focus his mind on, instead of focusing solely on the life he had to leave behind.

Looking dejectedly around the room, he grabbed the TV remote and settled back to watch some boring morning news show.

XXXXX

Audrey made her way slowly through the infamous Los Angeles traffic as she inched her way towards the office of CTU. Flipping on the radio, she found a song that she liked and began tapping her fingers to the beat and she tried hard to forget the last time she'd been to CTU.

XXXXX

Tony Almeida slung dirty dishes into the sink as he looked forlornly at the bedroom door.

He and Michelle had been up much longer than he'd anticipated last night… much much longer. He'd almost slept through the alarm, which of course gave him a good excuse to share a shower with Michelle.

And now… they were REALLY running late.

Tony heard the hair dryer click off and smiled, knowing that Michelle was struggling to fix her hair and get dressed at the same time.

She made her way quickly out to the kitchen. Tony wordlessly handed her a bagel with cream cheese with a smile, watching as she hungrily took a quick bite.

"Our meeting's at 8:30, so I want to call the doctor's office and make an appointment as soon as they open." She said idly.

Tony's brows furrowed. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yes, I feel fine, just little waves of nausea here and there. I just want to make sure everything's okay."

He relaxed a little before handing her a cup of coffee. She looked at it forlornly.

"Uh, Tony-"

"Relax, its decaf." He said with a soft smile.

She made a face and set the cup back on the counter. "Huh uh. Thanks but no thanks. It's not the same."

"It's not that bad." He said.

She shook her head. "It's like diet potato chips. What's the point? Give me the good stuff or give me nothing." She said with a smirk as she turned to walk away.

Tony set his cup down and grabbed her around the waist. "I'll give you the good stuff!" He said laughing as she struggled against him, finally settling back against him as she began to gently suck on her earlobe.

"Tony-" She warned.

"Yeah, I know." He whispered, sending shivers through her body as his hot breath blew directly into her ear.

He released her and she grabbed her bagel and quickly moved back towards the bedroom. Tony picked up his beloved Cubs mug and took a quick drink of the coffee. He grimaced and made a face. 'Yuck'. He thought to himself as he glanced at the sunshine streaming through the windows.

'Looks like it's going to be a beautiful day.' He thought to himself as he flicked on the television.

XXXXX

Audrey's cell phone rang causing her to jump slightly. "Audrey Raines." She answered quickly after turning the radio down.

"Audrey, this is Marcy. The news is about to break but I wanted to call and warn you. David Palmer has just been assassinated."

"What!" Audrey yelled into her phone. "When? What happened?"

Marcy sighed. "He was visiting his brother there in LA. Someone shot him through the throat from across the street. A single shot, killed him instantly."

"My God." Audrey swore. "I should be at CTU in about 20 minutes. I'll report in as soon as I hear something definitive there."

XXXXX

He hated that look.

It was an expression of Michelle's he'd learned right after they'd started dating.

A single look at him like 'that' and she could say a whole sentence.

It was her 'why are you arguing with me, you know I'm right and you're just being stubborn' look.

Deep down, Tony was terrified at the mere thought of either of them stepping foot back into CTU. As she kissed his cheek and laid her forehead against him for a moment, he knew that in that instant she was afraid too.

Michelle was right. David Palmer was the man who'd given Tony his freedom. He was the man who had ultimately saved Jack's life. The least Tony could do would be to help find the people responsible for his murder.

Michelle was right. Bill Buchanan would not call them, allowing them to live their lives as far away from CTU as they could get.

Damn, he hated it when she was right.

Tony picked up the cordless phone as he glanced out the window watching he make her way down the driveway.

Damn her, she was taking her time getting to her car because she knew he would be coming behind her.

Damn he loved her.

Ignoring the sound of Michelle's car alarm being turned off, he began leaving a quick message for their client praying deep down that he would understand and want to reschedule.

Before he knew what was happening, he was laying face down on the floor, covered in glass and the smell of smoke burning his nostrils.

"Michelle!" He screamed, quickly struggling to his feet and running out of the front door. The first thing he saw was her car, or what used to be her car, sitting as a giant fireball in the driveway.

Then he spotted her, lying still on the lawn with her car door lying partially on top of her.

He ripped the hot piece of metal away and scooped her up in his arms. "Please baby, oh please-" he begged as he struggled to find a pulse.

"No!" He managed to get out before his car went up in flames next to Michelle's, the fireball overtaking them both before blackness became his friend.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Redux"

Chapter 3

Audrey's stomach felt tangled in a knot as the red shirted security guard handed her DoD credentials back to her and smiled.

"You can go ahead in Ms. Raines. Mr. Buchanan is expecting you."

Taking back her ID, Audrey forced a small smile and nodded, walking slowly down the familiar hallway of the Los Angeles Counter Terrorism Unit.

She hadn't returned to the building since her father led her away after she'd been informed of Jack's death. The last thing she remembered was the world literally fading away as Bill Buchanan spoke to her. Somehow, at some point, she had ended up in Michelle Dessler's office, though it was unbeknownst to her exactly how that had happened.

Her thoughts strayed briefly to Michelle. After she and Tony had left CTU for a short time, they'd returned, and though Audrey and Michelle barely knew each other, Michelle had slipped away from the celebration happening in the CTU bullpen to sit with Audrey.

Audrey had just met Michelle a little over 12 hours before, and their first words to each other had been a little tension filled, so why Michelle had reached out to Audrey was a mystery to her. Eventually, Tony had come upstairs to sit with them too.

Perhaps they just needed time to grieve for Jack as she was. However, Audrey could never shake the feeling that there was more…. Guilt perhaps on Tony and Michelle's part. Why they would feel guilty was lost to Audrey, but her mind certainly was in no condition to attempt to figure it out.

Yet, she always remembered the odd glances Tony and Michelle exchanged as Audrey spoke to them, basically pouring her heart out to these two strangers. Maybe it was her mistakes that were eating away at her. Perhaps she was mirroring her guilt on Tony and Michelle.

After Jack's memorial service, Audrey hadn't made eye contact with anyone, including her best friend who had journeyed from Virginia to be with her during that horrible time. Audrey had focused solely on the ground, even when Tony had stopped her and gave her his number, asking her to get in touch with them if she needed anything.

Audrey hadn't even taken the paper. It was her friend that had taken the paper from Tony and told him that she'd take good care of her.

She never had called him. Her life quickly spiraled out of control, causing her to take a prolonged leave of absence from DoD and go off on her own. She didn't tell anyone she was leaving, or where she was going, she just drained her savings and disappeared for weeks, not contacting anyone except for a quick e-mail telling her Father and friends that she was okay.

She always sent her 'update' e-mails before she left whatever town she happened to be in, so there was no way for anyone to trace her. It wasn't until she was gone for the first few weeks and her depression was at its worst when her salvation came.

It was he that drew her out of that oblivious hell that she had sunk into, and he that she was able to focus on, and sink her entire life into. With the strength she gained from him, she eventually went back home and got herself back to work.

Audrey realized how much her life had changed during her away time. She felt strong, for the first time in her life. Audrey had never by no means thought herself a weak person, but she realized her tendency to flee from people or situations that upset the 'perfect apple cart' that was her life.

She felt empowered. Relying on her father, or Paul, or Jack to shield her from the realities of life was a thing of the past. Audrey was now her own person, who vowed to live her life as she saw fit, and be damned with anyone who stood in her way.

She felt lucky. If she had never taken the initiative, and opened her heart and soul to Jack Bauer, Audrey would never be the person that she was today, walking down the hallways of CTU about to face the last of her demons.

She felt scared. She didn't want to go back to this place…ever. Kevin had known that this morning when he'd asked if she was okay back at the hotel. They'd spoken on several occasions about the sudden change of plans that would lead her back to CTU. He was worried if she'd be able to handle it.

She was strong. She would walk through those glass doors, do her job and leave again. She knew that not thinking about Jack was an impossibility, but she felt that she owed it to his memory to do her job, no matter how much it tore her up inside.

Audrey felt a little guilty after having received Marcy's second phone call telling her about the car bomb at the Almeida's home. Marcy didn't know any of the details, but knowing the past Audrey had with Tony and Michelle, she felt that she should let her know what she was walking into at CTU.

Audrey glanced briefly at the receptionist that was escorting her to the doors. 'Like I could ever forget this place.' She thought idly.

The young women nodded to Audrey before walking back to her desk, leaving Audrey standing alone at the double glass doors that led directly into CTU's bullpen. Her stomach and heart clench tight. Closing her eyes and briefly taking a deep breath she thought to herself; 'Help me get through this Jack.'

Audrey straightened her tall frame and confidently threw the door open, strolling in as if this room was just that…Another room in a million that she'd be in a dozen times.

She glanced briefly around looking for a familiar face. Finally, she spotted Edgar still sitting at the same spot he'd been in 18 months before. She nodded briefly to him but he was engrossed in his computer as if worried about something… or someone.

Audrey heard Bill Buchanan before he saw him, striding confidently across the bullpen in her direction, a phone pressed to his ear.

"I don't care what it takes. There has to be some correlation between Palmer's assassination and that car bomb. Find it!"

Bill snapped his phone shut as he reached where Audrey was standing. He extended his hand. "Audrey, I can't imagine how hard it is for you to be back here."

"Thank you Bill but I'm fine." She said confidently.

Bill nodded, not quite sure if he believed her or not. He put his hand gently on her shoulder and maneuvered her towards an empty work station. "We set up station 5 for you. You have access to whatever you need."

Audrey nodded her thanks and set her briefcase on the desk. "I'm sorry to hear about Michelle-"Audrey started to say before she trailed off mid-sentence.

The wound was still fresh; you could see it in Bill's eyes.

He nodded almost imperceptivity. "I'm just about to head down to medical if you'd like to join me. We still have some time before we need to contact the President."

Audrey nodded and began following Bill.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Redux"

Chapter 4

Audrey sighed as she silently watched the patient lying before her. Bill and she had talked about the conference on the way down to medical, and once receiving an update from the doctor on duty had excused himself and gone back up to the bullpen.

She wasn't sure why she stayed, but she knew that if it was her, she wouldn't want to wake up alone in a cold, sterile room like CTU medical.

A nurse excused herself and came up to check the assorted machines for vitals, when surprising both her and Audrey, the patient began to stir.

XXXXX

Dull pain followed by soreness was the first sensations that hit.

Disorientation and grogginess was the second.

After several attempts the room finally began to swim into focus, and the first person that came into focus was an absolute surprise.

Audrey Raines.

She jumped up from the stool she was perched on and reached her hand out. "It's okay Michelle, you're at CTU, and you're safe."

Michelle struggled to get the cobwebs out of her brain and wrap her mind around what Audrey had just said.

Safe? CTU? 'Oh my God, a bomb!'

Michelle began to sit up, struggling with the nurse that was on the opposite side of Audrey. "Tony!" She managed to yell.

Audrey grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her until she was looking in her eyes. "He's okay Michelle. He's right over there."

Audrey gestured behind her to where Tony lay peacefully on a hospital bed. Michelle relaxed slightly but didn't take her gaze off of Tony.

"He's okay?" She asked unsure.

The nurse interjected. "He was knocked unconscious by the blast. We gave him a mild sedative to keep him quieted until we could examine him completely for injury. But his brain function, breathing, heart rate… all of it is perfect."

Michelle let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and laid back down on the bed.

Audrey allowed Michelle a few moments before she sat back down and leaned towards her. "What happened?"

Michelle was silent for a moment before she shook her head. "I was on my way out to my car…I was coming here to CTU to offer my help with the Palmer investigation. I used the remote starter and it just- If I had been in the car when it blew…" Her voice trailed off causing Audrey to put a reassuring hand on her arm.

"The doctor thinks that you're going to be fine, but you took more of a forceful blow than Tony did. He wants to examine more thoroughly, probably take a few x-rays."

Michelle felt a knot form in her stomach. "X-Rays? I can't- Audrey I'm pregnant."

Audrey's eyes widened a bit before she nodded. "Well then the x-rays are out. I'll go tell the doctor."

She excused herself and moved over to the nurse's station. Michelle pushed her blanket back and hoisted herself to a sitting position, slowly swinging her legs over to the side of the bed in case she felt dizzy.

Confident that her body wasn't going to betray her, she slid down to her feet, holding the bed to steady herself before she walked gingerly to Tony's side.

The side of his face was red, almost as if he had a strange half-sunburn. She reached forward and pushed a few stray strands of hair from his forehead.

"Hey baby, you've got to wake up soon. I miss you." She whispered.

Audrey made her way back over towards Michelle with the doctor in tow. "Mrs. Almeida, you shouldn't be out of bed!" He protested.

Michelle threw the doctor a quick glance but turned her attention back to Tony.

Audrey grinned slightly. "Doctor, I think Michelle is giving and getting the best medicine she can be right now." She commented idly.

The doctor shook his head in exasperation. "Mrs. Almeida, Mr. Buchanan wants to speak with you, but I'd like to do an ultrasound first, to make sure there aren't any injuries to the baby."

That caused Michelle to turn her head again. "I feel fine doctor." She sighed, knowing deep down that she had to do what was best for the baby at that point. "Can we do the ultrasound in here?"

The doctor nodded. "But you have to get back in bed."

Michelle kissed Tony gently on the forehead and cheek, promising him that she'll only be a few feet away. She slid back into bed and waited for the doctor to bring the portable ultrasound over.

"Are you sure you're okay Michelle?" Audrey asked.

Michelle nodded and smiled a bit. "The cobwebs are starting to clear. What are you doing here Audrey?" she asked, suddenly remembering that Audrey Raines was the last person she ever expected to see at CTU.

"I'm here as the DoD liaison for the Russian Peace Conference." Audrey replied, a bit of tension in her voice.

Michelle looked down at her hands before she mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Audrey gave her a puzzled look. "Sorry, for what?"

Michelle shrugged. "I know you have to be thinking about Jack right now."

Audrey began to correct her but sighed, knowing that there was no point in denying it. "I think about Jack everyday, at one point or another. But I'm okay."

Michelle nodded and watched the doctor carefully as he pushed a big cart in her direction. "I'm sure that…wherever Jack is, he's okay."

With Michelle words, Audrey felt her throat begin to constrict. "Well, I'll give you some privacy. Call me if you need anything." Audrey said as she stood and began to leave.

She's only taken a couple of steps away when Michelle's voice stopped her. "Audrey?" Audrey turned to face her.

"Have you ever seen one of these done before?" Michelle asked quietly. Audrey smiled and walked back towards the bed. "Many times." She put her hand on Michelle's arm and nodded. "A lot of my friends have children." She explained hurriedly.

Michelle didn't know why she felt nervous over something as simple as an ultrasound, but what if the doctor discovered something wrong with the baby? She wasn't sure that she wanted to hear that news by herself.

Audrey sensed Michelle's apprehension and offered; "Do you want me to stay?"

Michelle smiled gently and nodded. Audrey pulled her stool back over to her side and took her hand, smiling when Michelle flinched as the doctor squirted clear fluid on her belly.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Redux"

Chapter 5

Jack grinned in amusement at the sight that greeted him in the Huxley kitchen. Derrick was drinking orange juice directly from the carton, prompting Diane to scold him about using a glass without even turning around.

Diane was busy putting breakfast together while at the same time engrossed in the small television that sat on the kitchen counter. "All of this is so sad." She told him as she gestured to the continuous news coverage about Palmer's assassination.

"Yeah-" he replied offhandedly, feeling the sadness at losing his good friend well to the surface again.

He sat at the table on the opposite side of Derrick which caused the teen to throw a disdainful look in his direction.

'Teenagers.' Jack thought. 'Thank God I never went through this with Kim.' And then a little voice in the back of his mind reminded him; 'You did go through this with Kim… she just hid it from you very well.'

Within minutes of breakfast beginning, Derrick had left the table in a huff, choosing instead to go upstairs and not eat than to share a table with Frank.

Frank smiled at Diane's apology, knowing that she was trying her hardest to get Derrick to accept Frank. Deep down, he couldn't blame the boy; Frank Flynn really was hiding the truth from his mother. Whether it was for their protection or not, neither could ever know the truth.

He smiled at Diane again and settled in to eat a long, quiet, relaxing breakfast.

XXXXX

Tony woke and his mind immediately focused on one thing; Michelle. The last he'd seen her, she was lying lifelessly still on their front lawn as her car burned into oblivion.

He jumped up immediately, not allowing his mind a moment to focus on his surroundings. His eyes immediately blurred to the point where he couldn't see anything.

And then he felt it. A soft, gentle touch.

His salvation.

"Tony, it's okay. I'm here." Came Michelle's voice.

Tony's over-stimulated mind began to slow down, allowing his eyes time to focus. And there she was, sitting next to him on a metal stool, gently holding on to his arms with her hands. "It's okay, we're at CTU." She explained to him.

Tony flopped unceremoniously back on to the bed and took a few deep breaths. "Oh my God Baby-" He said as he reached his arms out and gathered Michelle to him tightly. She climbed up into the bed next to him and settled on to his chest.

"You're really okay?" He asked his voice raspy.

She nodded and smiled at him. "A few bruises, but I've had worse. Who ever would have thought that a remote starter would save my life?" She said quietly.

Tony pulled her tighter and kissed the top of his head. "And to think, it was all because my wife wanted the air conditioner running before she got into the car."

Michelle smiled into his chest. "I have something to show you." Michelle reached over to the table next to his bed and picked up a small piece of white paper.

She handed it to Tony proudly and continued to smile. Tony's puzzled look caused her to laugh. "Meet your son…. Or daughter. It's too soon to tell."

Tony looked at the small white blur on the black background. "That's our baby?"

Michelle shrugged. "The doctor said it is." She said with a laugh. "He was concerned about the bruise on my stomach so he wanted to do an ultrasound."

Tony looked at her with concern. "But everything's okay?"

She nodded. "He said it looks good, but if I have any cramping or spotting to tell him right away. He said if I was further along it could have been a lot worse."

Tony sighed. "The baby's heartbeat is good?"

Michelle shook her head. "It's too soon to listen to it. We have to wait a few more weeks."

Tony nodded and realized that he had a lot to learn in the coming months, but for now, he was intent on holding Michelle as tightly as he could and never letting go.

"Tony- Audrey's here at CTU." Michelle told him.

Tony felt his stomach flip flop. "Why is she here in Los Angeles? The last I knew she went back to Washington with her Father."

Michelle nodded. "She's here serving as the liaison between CTU and DoD while the President signs the Russian Peace Accord."

Tony thought for a moment. "Did you talk to her? How is she doing?"

"Yeah, she was actually here when I woke up. She seems to be doing really well…but there's something about her that's different."

He kissed the top of her head again. "She went through a lot the last time we saw her. It's bound to change a person."

Michelle nodded. "Plus we didn't really know her all that well to start with."

Tony was quiet for a while before adding; "Jack certainly loved her. I'd never seen him that happy or relaxed around anyone since before Teri died."

Jack. The word both of them was avoiding.

Tony took the initiative. "David Palmer is dead. Someone tried to take us out-"

Michelle interjected. "Someone tried to attack Chloe when she left her apartment this morning. She got away from them and was able to call Curtis. He picked her up and is bringing her in."

"Michelle-" He began.

"Yeah, I know. Someone knows what we did. And now they're after Jack."

Michelle's words hung in the air for a few moments before being interrupted by Audrey's return. She smiled when she saw Tony and Michelle cuddled together in his hospital bed.

"Well, these aren't much in the way of clothing, but they were all I could find for you two." She held out a small bundle. "I also put my hairbrush and make up case in there if you need anything in it Michelle." She turned her attention to Tony. "How are you feeling?"

Tony smiled and pulled Michelle tighter. "Fine."

Audrey nodded and left the clothing on the stool that Michelle vacated. "Well, I'll leave you guys alone. Bill would like to talk to you two as soon as you're feeling up for it."

Both Tony and Michelle nodded. As Audrey left, Michelle began to pull away. "Do you feel up to getting dressed? We should get this over with."

Tony nodded. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get the hell out of this place."

Twenty minutes later, Tony and Michelle walked gingerly into the conference room, greeting Bill, Audrey and Chloe as they entered. Bill sat at the head of the table with Audrey to his right. On his left was Chloe, looking a bit rattled but with that ever present scowl on her face.

Michelle moved to sit next to Audrey; feeling less intimidated by her than by the looks Bill was throwing in her direction.

Bill allowed the ensuing silence the swallow the room before breaking it. "Well, who wants to start?" He asked in a harsh voice.

Chloe glanced at Tony, silently telling him that she would follow his lead. Michelle glanced quickly at Chloe before dropping her gaze to the table.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bill." Tony said calmly.

Buchanan glared at him angrily. "Michelle?" He snapped.

She raised her head and looked at him defiantly. "I don't know what to tell you Bill."

Buchanan was about to pounce on Chloe when Tony stood quickly from the table, going over to get himself coffee. He poured four cups, leaving Buchanan out intentionally. As he handed Chloe her cup, he brushed his fingers over hers gently in support, almost as if to say 'together we CAN do this'.

Audrey graciously accepted the cup as she watched the scene play out in front of her. Buchanan picked up a folder in front of him and slapped it down on the table in front of Chloe. "Well Chloe, this is your area of expertise. Care to explain this to me?"

Chloe picked up the file and glanced at it quickly. "It looks like telephone logs." She said as she snapped it shut and dropped it in front of her.

Buchanan continued. "David Palmer to Jack. Jack to Michelle. Michelle to Tony. Tony to Jack. Michelle to Chloe. Tony to David Palmer. Should I continue?"

Michelle sat forward. "There was a lot going on that day Bill. Plus it was eighteen months ago. How can you expect us to remember every single phone call we made?"

"All of these calls took place within thirty minutes of Jack Bauer's death." Buchanan winced inwardly, glancing at Audrey to gauge her reaction.

She hadn't even flinched.

Michelle continued to glare at him, Tony merely shrugged. Buchanan turned his ire to Chloe. "Chloe?"

She glanced across the table at her conspirators. "I'm sorry sir, I don't remember."

The shrill ring of Audrey's cell phone broke the moment. "I'm sorry." She murmured as she glanced at the screen.

It was Kevin. Audrey sighed and picked up her coffee mug. "I'll take this outside." She stepped out of the room and flipped the phone open, turning to watch through the glass doors.

No one was saying anything.

"Hey Kevin, what's up?" She asked with a smile.

Tony sighed and sat forward. "Look Bill, we'd help you if we could. None of us know anything." Inwardly, Tony sighed, hating himself for looking Buchanan in the eye and lying.

Audrey's sudden loud voice from outside of the room drew everyone's attention. Tony jumped up when he saw the coffee cup that was still in her hand go slack, dumping its contents before hitting the floor and shattering.

Tony and Michelle broke for the door just as Audrey began a mad dash through CTU's bullpen and towards the exit doors. Tony was able to reach her before she got through.

"Audrey! Audrey what's wrong!" He shouted as she struggled against him.

"Let me go, let me go I have to go!" She yelled frantically trying to break his grasp on her.

Not knowing what else to do, Tony began to gently shake her. "Audrey! Audrey!"

Audrey broke free and stumbled back a couple of steps before turning her tear stained face to Tony.

"They took him, someone took him!" She cried out.

Michelle reached the scene with Chloe and Bill in tow. "Who Audrey? Who was taken?" she asked.

"My son! Someone stole my baby!" She screamed.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: My apologies for the long delay in posting. Real life decided to rear its ugly head. Hopefully, things will be smoother now!

"Redux"

Chapter 6

It took Tony several tries before he was able to grab hold of Audrey in an attempt to calm her. She continued to struggle against him, mumbling incoherently as she struggled to get free.

With Bill's help, he moved her back to the conference room, throwing a quick glance at Michelle as she closed the door behind them.

Chloe, seemingly unsure of what to do, fetched a glass of water and set it in front of Audrey. She looked nervously at Michelle before settling back into her seat.

Bill immediately jumped on to the phone to contact the authorities and find out about the investigation. He watched nervously through the glass door as Tony began to speak to Audrey. Michelle sat next to her and reached out to take her hand.

"Audrey, what happened? Who was on the phone?" Tony asked quietly.

Audrey blinked her eyes quickly but didn't answer. She began to stare straight ahead and gently rock back and forth. Tony threw a forlorn glance to Michelle, who decided to try a different tact.

"Audrey?" She said quietly. Audrey didn't turn her gaze away from the table so Michelle gently squeezed her hand with her own. Audrey turned to her slowly, tears again forming in her eyes and rolling slowly down her face.

Now having her attention, Michelle took the initiative. "The phone call. Who called?"

Audrey licked her lips quickly before answering. "Kevin, Kevin Donaldson. He was at the hotel-"She paused before finishing; "He was hurt when they took Josh, but he's okay."

Michelle nodded her head gently and glanced over to Chloe who was typing the information into her laptop.

"Josh… do you have a recent picture of him on you?"

Audrey looked a bit confused as she looked around the conference room. After a few moments she said "Not on me, but in my briefcase. I think I left it in the bullpen."

Michelle nodded gently as Tony called out to Edgar to have Audrey's briefcase brought in. The quicker they could get the baby's picture out to law enforcement agencies, the better chance to have him found.

Audrey took several drinks of the water Chloe had given her before she focused on Michelle. "Kevin told me that he was in the bathroom when he heard a noise. As soon as he came out someone hit him in the head with something. Before he blacked out, he saw three hooded people moving around the room, one of them had Josh in their arms."

Audrey began to cry harder. "Michelle, he's just a baby, we have to get him back!"

Tony reached out and put his hand on Audrey's shoulder. "Audrey, we WILL get him back. I promise you that."

Audrey haphazardly wiped her eyes with her hand just as Edgar entered the room with her briefcase. For the brief moment that the door was open, Tony heard Buchanan still on the phone. He left the room to speak with him.

Audrey began rummaging through her briefcase stopping momentarily when a small brown teddy bear fell out and on to the table. She explained briefly to Michelle; "In case of emergencies. It's always nice to have a toy on hand."

Michelle took that bit of information and filed it away in her brand new 'mommy to be' folder that was quickly growing in her mind. Audrey finally found what she was looking for and glanced sadly at the photo before handing it to Michelle.

She took the photo from Audrey and looked at the image of the tiny baby with amazing green-blue eyes and cheeks so plump Michelle wasn't sure they'd even fit in her hands. As she continued to look at the picture a sudden thought struck Michelle.

This baby was older than she expected.

Tony reentered the room with Bill but paused when Michelle looked him questioningly. "Audrey, is Kevin Josh's father?" She asked.

Audrey looked at her questioningly. "No- Kevin is my brother in law. Well, former brother in law. Kevin's wife is Alisha Raines."

Bill spoke up. "She was taken along with the baby." He added.

Audrey's eyes began to dart around the room. "Why, why would anyone take her and my son? I don't understand-"

Michelle's stomach began to clench, and she was sure that it wasn't morning sickness. "Audrey- how old is Josh?"

Tony threw a surprised look at Michelle. Realization at what she was getting at settled on him and he prayed that he wouldn't get the answer they were expecting.

"Ten months." Audrey replied quietly. Tony and Michelle both dropped their eyes to the floor, unsure of what to say.

Chloe, never one to be able to hold her tongue, blurted out; "He's Jack's baby!"

Tony threw Chloe a withering glance that caused her to snap her mouth closed and look away from Audrey. He sat next to the distraught mother and reached out his hand, placing it on her arm. "We didn't know you had a baby." He said quietly.

Audrey's reply surprised him a bit. "It's wasn't something I thought was necessary to share with people I barely knew." She snapped, immediately dropping her head and shaking it. "I'm sorry-"She covered her face with her hands and took a few deep breaths.

"I didn't realize I was pregnant until weeks after Jack's death. I thought it was stress…" Her voice trailed off. "It took me a long time to get my head together. I tried calling Kim; I was going to at least tell her that she was going to have a baby brother. She never returned my calls, so I gave up."

Michelle felt her emotions starting to slip as she listened to the pain in Audrey's voice. She took a few deep breaths to contain her own emotions before she wrapped her arm around Audrey's shoulders. Guilt at keeping Audrey in the dark about Jack's 'death' crept into her thoughts, and not for the first time. She looked at Tony quickly and realized he was struggling with the same thoughts she was.

"You're going to see him again Audrey… we promise." She whispered. After she said the words, Michelle realized that the 'he' she was referring to was actually more than one person.

Audrey nodded gently and leaned into Michelle's embrace at the same time she squeezed Tony's hand that was still holding hers. "He's the only piece of Jack that I have. I can't lose him too-"

Chloe typed non-stop on her laptop, the incessant tapping of the keyboard never slowing even as she glanced at Tony and Michelle. Tony reached his free hand around to touch Michelle's hand that was resting on Audrey's shoulder.

Seeing Audrey's state of mind and glancing at the photo of the baby that was now lying on the table in front of Michelle caused Tony to take the initiative.

"Bill- we need to call in some help here." Tony said glancing reassuringly at Chloe as she stopped typing and looked at him.

"Who?" Bill asked as he took the photo of the baby and handed it off to Edgar whom he'd waved back into the room.

Tony released his hold on Michelle and Audrey and looked at his wife. No words needed to be spoken between them. As usual, their thoughts were one.

"Who?" Bill asked again, impatient at Tony's lack of reply.

"Do you trust us Bill?" Michelle asked quietly.

Bill threw a disgruntled look at the Almeidas. "More secrets!" He replied angrily. Realizing that he wasn't going to find out any information until they were ready to divulge it, Bill told them "Do what you have to do."

Tony looked across the table. "Chloe, it's time to call Frank Flynn."

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Redux"

Chapter 7

Frank looked up at the bright California sunshine that was beating down on him as he walked outside. Diane had asked him to mend one of the fences today, something he was happy to do. Performing chores around the ranch almost made him feel normal.

As he waited for Diane to come outside his thoughts began to drift far away. More specifically, to an office at the Department of Defense. Audrey should be at work right now, probably buried in a ton of paperwork. He sighed inwardly, cursing himself for again allowing his thoughts to wander to her.

'You're never going to be able to move on if you keep doing this.' He chided. Today was an odd day. David Palmer's murder not withstanding, Jack couldn't seem to get Audrey out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried.

It was almost like she was standing right in front of him.

That was crazy of course. Audrey didn't even know he was alive. He'd been so tempted to ask Chloe more than once to check on her for him, to make sure she was okay. But he'd always changed his mind.

Even before he 'died' Audrey had made it clear that their relationship was over. Jack was always haunted by the look in her eyes, the last time she gently touched his face and admitted that she loved him, but she just couldn't live in the world he did.

If only he'd told her that he didn't want to live in that world anymore either. He wanted whatever world she was in, as long as she was by his side.

It was the 'what ifs' and 'if onlys' that plagued his dreams. When she'd first pushed him away after Paul's death, what if he'd just reached out and touched her like he intended? What if they were given just one more chance….one more conversation?

'You can't live your life on 'what-ifs'. He chided again.

The creak of the screen door drew his attention away from his thoughts as Diane came walking out with Derrick. "Since Derrick was feeling so hospitable at breakfast this morning, he volunteered to help us with the fence." Diane said with a smirk on her face.

Jack tried not to smile when he noticed the look of disgust on Derrick's face. "Whatever." He snorted as he began walking towards the tool shed. "This sucks!" He yelled out, just to remind Diane that he really didn't volunteer for anything.

Diane threw a smile to Frank and shook her head. "Aren't you glad that you don't have kids Franks?" She laughed.

The crestfallen look on his face caused her eyebrows to furrow. 'Another chapter in the mystery that is Frank Flynn.' She thought to herself.

One day, maybe he'd allow her to unravel that mystery.

XXXXXXXXXX

Michelle had asked Bill if she could take Audrey up to his office where the stares of the CTU Bullpen wouldn't be so apparent. Bill instead sent them to an unused office that was completely private, and even had a fold out couch in case Audrey wanted to rest.

Chloe waited until Michelle had began leading Audrey up the stairs before she exited the conference room and headed towards her station. Tony was right on her heels.

"I don't have any protocols set up to call him without being detected." Chloe said quietly to Tony.

"How long will it take you?" He asked, keeping an eye on Buchanan.

"At least 90 minutes, and that's if I'm not interrupted." She explained.

Tony sighed and weighed his options. "Do the best you can do. We've got to let him make the decision about what he wants to do. He may not want to get involved."

Chloe looked at him incredulously. "Yeah, right." She replied sarcastically.

"Yeah-" Tony said, letting her know that he didn't believe it either.

Chloe logged into her system and jumped in her seat. "Tony, someone's hacked into my system!" She told him.

Tony ran around the desk and began reading as data scrolled across her screen. Suddenly, realization struck both of them when they realized what they were reading.

"Dammit, Chloe, they've got his location. Call him now!" Tony yelled as he ran up the stairs to where Michelle and Audrey were resting.

He found Audrey sitting on the couch talking softly into her cell phone, presumably to her father. Michelle was sitting at the desk, her brow furrowed as she read the data in front of her.

Tony raised his brow in amusement. "Michelle, did you hack into CTU's files?"

Michelle raised her eyes innocently and grinned. "Maybe…just a little? It's not really hacking though. I helped design most of these systems." She replied.

Tony smiled and sat on the edge of the desk. "Someone got into Chloe's encrypted files." He told her, knowing that Michelle would make the immediate connection.

She did. And it made her very uncomfortable. She shifted in her seat and tossed a look at Audrey who had just hung up her phone. "Okay-" she said offhandedly.

Tony turned his gaze to Audrey as well. "Chloe is putting a call in to Frank Flynn now."

Audrey's brows furrowed she stood and moved towards the couple. "Do you really think he can help?"

Tony closed his eyes and dropped his head. "Yeah, yeah he can."

Audrey didn't seem convinced. "So I'm supposed to turn my son's life over to a complete stranger? Who IS this person? Why are you two being so secretive?" Audrey demanded, her emotional level rising again.

Michelle stood quickly and immediately regretted it. Her stomach clenched and churned causing her grab it and sit back down.

Tony was immediately at her side. "Are you okay?" He asked, fear clouding his eyes.

Although she was starting to turn pale, she smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, I just stood up too quick."

Audrey could see the fear on Tony's face and reached out to comfort him. "It's morning sickness Tony. You still have a few more weeks to go through it. Mine didn't go away until I was in my fifth month."

"Fifth month?" Michelle asked incredulously.

Audrey nodded. "Yeah, and by then I still couldn't stand up too fast because my belly was in the way. By the sixth month I could barely see my feet."

Tony realized that Michelle had, though unintentionally, managed to get the topic of conversation away from Frank Flynn. "Was Josh a big baby?" He asked Audrey which earned him a glare from Michelle.

'She knows me too well.' He thought.

Audrey smiled a small smile. "Yeah, 10 lbs. 7 ozs., 22 inches long when he was born."

Michelle's eyes widened. "Wow." She commented.

Audrey nodded. "I thought I was going to die. I just couldn't do it anymore. I'd been in labor for 16hours, and the doctor was about to go in and get him, when all of a sudden, boom. There he was. There's no sweeter sound in the world then hearing your baby cry for the first time." Her eyes filled with tears that fell quietly down her face.

Michelle reached out and took Tony's hand without realizing she had done it. Audrey continued her story.

"Everyone in the delivery room commented about how big he was before they handed him to me. Before I even had a chance to look at him he wanted to nurse. That's where he stayed his first six months." She laughed lightly at the memory before sadness and worry overtook her features.

Tony used his hand that was interlaced with Michelle's to help her stand (slower this time) and walk towards Audrey.

"Audrey, sit down. There's something we need to tell you… about Frank Flynn."

XXXXXXXXXX

Frank and Derrick had barely gotten the lumber loaded into Diane's truck before the ringing of his cell phone interrupted them.

"Sorry." He muttered which earned him another annoyed look from Derrick. Jack immediately went to alert mode when he noticed the number that was calling him.

It was Chloe. On an unsecured line.

Something was wrong.

He turned to walk away as he snapped the phone open. "Yeah?" He answered.

"We've got a situation!" The excited voice of Chloe O'Brien answered him

Jack froze in his tracks. "What's going on?"

"I know this isn't protocol but please don't hang up! You heard about President Palmer, well someone went after Tony and Michelle too."

"Chloe, what happened to Tony and Michelle?" His slightly raised voice drew the attention of Diane and Derrick.

"It was a car bomb, but they're okay. Someone came after me too. We're all at CTU now. Jack, someone hacked into my files. They know where you are!" Chloe warned.

Jack immediately spun on his heel and looked towards the main driveway that lead to the highway. If anyone was coming down it he would be able to see the dust rising above the trees.

"Are you sure?" He asked her knowing already what the answer would be.

"Jack there's more, but Tony doesn't want me to tell you over the phone. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be there within the hour." He said and snapped the phone shut.

He turned his full attention to Diane and Derrick who were watching him oddly. "I have to go." He told them as he began jogging back towards his bunk room.

"Frank, what's going on?" Diane called to him.

Jack ignored her, shutting the door behind him so he could retrieve his gun and utility bag from their hiding places. Running back out he was immediately met by Diane who was demanding to know what had happened.

That was when he saw it; dust rising from the driveway and over the trees. "Diane, get Derrick and get into the truck.

She began to protest. "No Frank, just tell me what's going-" Her voice was cut off when Frank raised a gun and pointed it at her.

"Don't argue with me Diane, just do it!" He yelled, causing her to flinch and reach backwards towards Derrick who had moved forward to protect his Mom.

"Move now!" He yelled again, noticing that the dust was getting closer to the main property.

Diane moved quickly, steering Derrick by his shoulders towards Frank's silver truck. Frank kept the gun trained on both of them to make sure they didn't try to bolt.

Jack hopped into the driver's seat and after starting it and throwing it into gear, realized that his time had just run out. No sooner had they cleared the front gate of the property when a white van appeared moving in their direction.

Jack drove straight at them, playing a dangerous game of chicken. Derrick was holding his breath and Diane screamed when at the last moment Jack swerved his truck quickly to the right and then back to the left, confusing the driver of the van and causing him to spin sideways, almost tipping before it settled back on the ground.

He jammed the accelerator down to the floor and aimed his truck towards Los Angeles, all the while preparing for the questions that he knew he was about to be peppered with.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Redux"

Chapter 8

"Audrey, sit down." Tony said gently as he gestured to the sofa that Audrey had just vacated.

Audrey immediately went into panic mode. "Did you hear something about Josh?" She asked quickly, moving closer to him but not sitting down.

"No, they're still interviewing the hotel staff or anyone else who may have seen them leaving with the baby." He said, glancing at Michelle for silent support.

"Audrey please, this is important." She said gently, sitting on the couch but leaving room for Audrey to sit.

Audrey looked suspiciously between the two of them but sat quickly. Tony sat on a glass coffee table that was placed in front of the sofa, sitting half between Michelle and Audrey.

"There's something we need to tell you-" He began but stopped causing Michelle to reach out and put her hand on his knee.

"Eighteen months ago, when Jack was killed-" Michelle began but she stopped immediately when she saw Audrey's reaction.

She had paled even further and began shaking her head. Tony and Michelle exchanged a quick glance before focusing back on her.

"I- whatever this is. I don't want to hear it. I CAN'T hear it." Audrey started to say. She went to stand but Michelle stopped her.

"Audrey, you HAVE to hear this." She insisted.

Tony felt terrible. Audrey was already suffering and now they were about to lay another bombshell on her. He wished like hell he could just grab Michelle and go home, go to bed, pull the covers up and not come out until the current crisis was over.

And then it struck him. Their house. The fire in the driveway was raging. Did they even have a home left to go back to?

He forced his attention back on the matter at hand and began his tale. "Once Marwan had been killed and the missile destroyed, Jack and I were in the locker room changing. He received a phone call and stepped out of the room."

Tony stopped again, wondering if there was an easy way to break this to the distraught woman. 'Stop being a coward!' He chided himself.

Audrey was looking back and forth between Tony and Michelle, finally deciding to put her hands up before Tony could continue.

"Stop, just stop. Why are you doing this to me?" She demanded to know, glaring intently at Tony.

Tony was at a loss for words. "Audrey, we're not trying to hurt you here. We're trying to help."

"Help? How? How is making me relive the moments before Jack's death going to help me get my son back!" She snapped before breaking down and whispering; "Jack's son. Our son. Tony, I don't understand-"

Both Tony and Michelle reached out to comfort Audrey. They allowed her a few moments to regain her composure. Not sure of what else to do, Michelle decided to follow Chloe's lead.

"Audrey, Jack's alive." She blurted out, causing Tony's eyes to widen.

Audrey's emotional outburst stopped. She focused on Michelle for a moment before turning her gaze to Tony. She remained emotionless and silent.

Tony continued. "Audrey, try to understand why we couldn't tell you. You would have been in danger if you knew."

After several silent moments, she spoke. "By in danger, do you mean things like my son being kidnapped?" She asked harshly.

Neither Tony nor Michelle had an answer for her. Neither understood what was happening today.

Audrey stood quickly from the sofa and took a few steps towards the desk. She spun quickly and Tony braced himself for an outburst.

"So, Frank Flynn is really Jack." She said softly, surprising the Almeidas.

"Yes." Michelle answered. "He's been living in different parts of the country, but more recently here in California. Chloe is the only one of us who have had contact with him."

Audrey closed her eyes and threw her head back, aiming her face at the ceiling as if she was asking for strength from a higher being.

"Audrey-" The phone rang stopping Tony before he could speak. Audrey stabbed at the speaker button. "Yes?" She answered professionally.

Too professionally. Michelle and Tony exchanged worried glances.

"LAPD just brought Kevin Donaldson in." Chloe's nervous voice came over the speaker.

"Fine." Audrey snapped, throwing one unreadable look to Tony and Michelle and walking briskly from the office.

Tony let go of the breath that he didn't know he was holding. "That went-"

"Weirdly?" Michelle finished when Tony couldn't.

"Yeah." He answered, scratching the side of his neck.

Michelle shook her head as her features softened. "Tony, I hate this." She said, causing him to pull her into his arms.

"We'll get through this sweetheart, I promise. We survived everything else that's been thrown our way. What else can happen?"

"Tony, you better knock on wood." She warned into his chest refusing to move from his embrace.

Tony lightened the moment by knocking gently on her head, causing her to slap him in the arm. She pulled away slightly and looked him in the eyes.

"We WILL get through this because we're together." She told him, bringing a small smile to his face. He leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"Ready?" He asked her.

She smiled and nodded, slipping her professional face back into place.

By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, Audrey was standing by herself in the center of the bullpen with her arms wrapped around herself. Two CTU security guards came around the corner escorting a man that wasn't familiar to either Tony or Michelle.

He was to Audrey. The moment she saw him she rushed forward and fell into his embrace. The man, presumably Kevin Donaldson, held her tightly for a moment before pulling away.

"I'm so sorry Audrey- I tried-" He started, worry overcoming his handsome features as she shook her head to stop him.

"I know. It's not your fault. They'll find Josh and Alisha. I know they will." She promised him.

Kevin took a moment to glance around the bullpen. He put his arm around Audrey's shoulder and whispered. "So, this is the place huh?"

She nodded and joined him in gazing around the bustling room. "Yeah, this is it."

Bill had walked up to join Tony and Michelle. Seeing the opportune moment, the three stepped forward and introduced themselves to Kevin. "If you're feeling up to it, we'll be debriefing you."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah sure. Anything I can do to help."

Bill curbed his enthusiasm. "You need to be cleared through CTU medical first."

Kevin bristled. "No sir, I've already been cleared by the paramedics. I'd rather do what I can to find my wife and godson."

"Alright, right this way." Bill gestured towards the hallway that led towards the holding rooms.

Kevin paused momentarily and looked at Audrey. "How are you holding up?"

She forced a small smile and shrugged. "Fine considering I just found out what Jack is alive and on his way here."

Buchanan's eyes widened and he spun on Tony and Michelle. Chloe merely cleared her throat and looked to the floor.

"What!" Kevin exclaimed, giving the reaction Tony had expected from Audrey.

Chloe's cell phone rang giving her another distraction. "Yeah Jack?" She answered, knowing now that there was no point in pretending anymore.

Bill continued to stare at Tony and Michelle before placing his hands on his hips. Surprising both of them, he smiled slightly.

"So that was it, huh?" He asked them.

They didn't need to answer.

"Mr. Donaldson, this way please." He said leading Kevin away with a small smile still on his face.

Chloe finished her phone call. "Jack said he'll be here in 20 minutes."

"I need to make some phone calls." Audrey announced, turning quickly on her heel and walking back towards the office she was previously in.

Michelle looked at Tony. "I guess we'll go out and wait for Jack." She suggested. Tony nodded and took her hand leading her towards the exit.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 9

"Tony, something just isn't right." Michelle broke the silence that had overcome them since they went outside to wait for Jack.

"Yeah, I know. The only thing we've been able to piece together is that someone wanted to bring Jack out of hiding for a reason." Tony said.

"Not only that… but Audrey. If I was in her situation, I think I would have ripped that room apart. It barely phased her to find out Jack is alive." Michelle said shuddering slightly.

Tony noticed and pulled her into his arms. "Hey, are you okay?"

She nodded and put her head against his chest. "I was just remembering how I felt when I saw that car blow up… when I thought you were inside. I really thought I'd lost you. I was in such agony, thinking I'd never see you again; that I'd never get a chance to make everything that went wrong right again. It was only a short time later that I found out you were alive. Audrey's lived with that torture for the last eighteen months."

Tony held her closer. "I don't know Michelle. We don't know Audrey all that well. None of us kept tabs on her after she left Los Angeles. We have no idea what's been going on in her life."

Michelle turned in Tony's arms and leaned back into his chest. "I wish we had kept in touch with her. I can't imagine having a baby and raising it alone after what she went through that day." She said.

"I don't think she did. She's here in Los Angeles on DoD business, yet her sister and brother in law was staying with her. Well, ex sister in law I guess." Tony frowned trying to figure out the relationship.

Michelle thought for a moment before the thought occurred to her. "You don't think she was trying to pass the baby off as being Paul Raines', do you?"

Tony shook his head even though Michelle couldn't see it. "No, Joshua's last name is 'Heller'. It's on all of the APBs."

"Jack has no idea that he has a son." Michelle said quietly.

"I remember when Kim and Teri were kidnapped by Victor Drazen. Jack almost ripped this city apart looking for them. I wonder if these people really know what they've started today."

XXXXXXXXXX

After dodging question after question from Derrick and Diane, Jack was relieved that they were now sitting quietly, although both of them were on edge. They were holding hands, and Diane occasionally said reassuring things to Derrick to calm the teen's nerves.

The sites around Los Angeles began to become familiar as Jack headed towards CTU. Taking a deep breath, he began to explain.

"We're going to the Los Angeles branch of the Counter Terrorists Unit. You'll be safe there."

"Who were those people Frank? What is going on?" Diane asked again, her voice rising an octave with emotion.

"I don't know what's going on. I was an agent at CTU for a long time. I was forced to go into hiding because of a mission. That was over a year ago."

Diane let his words sink in before she asked her next question. "So, who are you really?"

Jack glanced out of the driver's side window before turning his attention back to the road. "My name is Jack, Jack Bauer. Four people helped me go into hiding. One of them was David Palmer."

Diane's eyes widened slightly. But she sat quietly and continued to listen.

"The other three were co-workers of mine at CTU. People went after all of them today. This has to be about me, I'm the only link these people have."

Derrick spoke next. "Are the other three people okay?"

"Yeah, they're waiting for us at CTU."

Diane was looking quietly out the window. Jack sighed knowing that this had to be hard and confusing to her and Derrick.

He pulled into CTU's parking lot and smiled his first, real true smile since he'd fled Los Angeles eighteen months ago.

Tony and Michelle were outside waiting for him. Michelle was lying back on Tony's chest stroking his arms that were locked tightly around her.

Jack parked his truck and jumped out quickly, immediately drawing the attention of Tony and Michelle who smiled and started walking towards him.

"Jack!" Tony called and waved.

Jack didn't realize it but he began walking faster, grabbing Tony's hand in a handshake before embracing Michelle quickly.

"Are you two sure that you're okay?" He asked with concern.

They both nodded before focusing their attention on Diane and Derrick who were slowly making their way up to the trio.

"This is Diane Huxley and her son Derrick. They need to be put into protective custody until we get this wrapped up."

Diane had reached her hand out and took Jack's. They held hands tightly which drew concerned glances from Tony and Michelle.

Michelle stepped forward. "I'm Michelle Almeida, this is my husband Tony. If you'll follow me, I'll get you settled inside."

Diane nodded unsurely before letting go of Jack's hand and beginning to follow Michelle. Jack noticed Tony and Michelle share one more glance before she disappeared inside the building.

Jack began to follow but Tony stopped him. "Jack wait, we need to talk."

Jack looked at him expectantly. "I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it." Tony started out by saying.

Jack waited for several moments before pushing. "What is it Tony?"

"Audrey's inside."

Jack's heart dropped to his feet. Several awkward moments passed before Jack turned to look at the door. "Why?"

Tony shrugged. "Originally she was here as the DoD liaison for the Russian Summit today. But something else happened-"Tony's voice trailed off.

Jack began to panic. "Tony, what happened to Audrey?"

"This morning when Michelle and I were being brought here, and Chloe was being chased, someone broke into Audrey's hotel room and kidnapped her son."

Jack's blood ran cold. He felt as if his soul had been ripped from his body.

Son?

Audrey had a son.

She had succeeded in moving on with her life. Jack sincerely hoped that she was happy and that the person she was with treated her well. She deserved it.

"I don't understand. What does any of this have to do with Audrey?" He asked Tony.

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a copy of the photo being spread all over Los Angeles. Tony held it up for Jack to see and watched Jack's reaction.

"Joshua William Heller. He was born eight months after you disappeared."

Jack's eyes blinked several times as he slowly reached out a shaky hand and took the photo. Using one finger, he gently traced the baby's smiling face before looking back to Tony.

Jack didn't need to speak. Tony just nodded his head. "He's your son Jack."

Tears threatened to spill from Jack's eyes as he gazed back at the photo. His attention suddenly turned back to the door that Michelle had lead the Huxley's through.

"I have to see Audrey!" He said before turning and rushing through the door. Tony sighed and trotted in after him.

To Be Continued


End file.
